


How do you stop loving

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Dragon age [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Broken Heart, Crying, F/M, Other, i can't believe this, it hurts, solas being an egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan has a hard time dealing with the departure of her love.<br/>(I might make this into a series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you stop loving

**Author's Note:**

> Amicus - friend  
> (yep, I played with Tevene a little)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!

"You are still up?"

Lavellan turned around only to see Dorian who had managed to find her in her room. She turned her attention from the night sky to him, smiling a little. First smile she gave anyone in months. Ever since Solas disappeared. To say that no one was pissed off when they saw Lavellan looking so heartbroken would be a lie. Cole was the saddest, always clinging to the Inquisitor, asking if he could heal her _hurt_. She would always dodge the question, look far into distance and then.. nothing. Not a word, nor a sound. 

"You know Dorian... sometimes I wish... "

"What do you wish, amicus?"

Lavellan motioned Dorian to sit next to her on the bed. When he did, she casts a mage light above them and turns her head to him.

"That I would've died when I banished Corypheus."

Dorian kept looking at her, her calm appearance confusing him terribly, making him release a harsh breath. He then chose to grasp her by the shoulders.

"How can you say that!?"

"... it would certainly hurt less now... "

In that moment all of emotions Lavellan held inside of her suddenly bubbled outside and she began crying. Dorian hugged her closer to his body, letting her grasp the loose tunic he wore to bed. She cried as a child, shaking and wheezing, nearly _screaming_ the words she wanted to say to the one who _left_ her. Someone he thought he knew. Oh, how wrong both of them were. How very wrong. But she had lost parts of herself, her smile, her laughter. _He_ took it away.

After a long while she goes limp in his arms, surely crying weakened her that much. So Dorian just stands with her in his arms and tucks her to bed, wipes her tears and takes the mage light with him. She needs to sleep.

And he needs to talk to Iron Bull.


End file.
